


Methods of Relaxation

by Liviania



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of the Commander of the King's Own is stressful.  A domestic drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methods of Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coltsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coltsbane/gifts).



Raoul laughed as his squire removed his armor. The lad didn't have the promise of Keladry, but he'd be a good sergeant one day. It helped to have anyone run his errands, so that he had more time to focus on trying to keep his men out of danger while still protecting Jon's realm. The lad's talent for joke eased Raoul's mind more than his ability to do menial tasks. He sighed as he dismissed his squire, eyeing the large pile of maps he needed to review. When he finally slept, Raoul dreamt of Buri, and future fat, happy children.


End file.
